


His snow princess

by junkrat_roadhog2001



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brain Trauma, Cute, F/M, Funny, NSFW, Sexy, brain illness, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkrat_roadhog2001/pseuds/junkrat_roadhog2001
Summary: The land was cold, just like her heart. But he didn't give up trying to wake her old self. After a certain accident, Mei was different.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+boyfriend).



The house was quiet. Mei sat by the fireplace, her bloodshot eyes staring blankly straight ahead. She made a small humming noise as she tapped her hand on the sofa. Junkrat, who was in the kitchen, walked in and saw her doing this. He immediately plopped next to her and starting massaging her shoulders. "Easy, mate. The pain will pass." Jamison knew she always had major brain cramps, which usually happened when she tried to speak. Mei's humming got softer and she turned her head in his general direction, her eyes still staring at nothing. "Fu... fu...." she whispered, not finishing the word. "Fudge? Fun? What is is, princess?" "Fu... fuck... me....?" she said in a shaky voice. "Okay mate, nice and easy then." he replied softly. He helped take off her clothes and then took his off. She was already leaking pre-cum, with a little red blood, which was typical since the accident. Jamison whispered under his breath, and inserted his penis into her v-hole. Mei hummed loudly now as she shook softly. "Easy girl, it's alright", Junkrat said softly. "Aaaah!!" Mei shrieked, and he knew to pull out. When he did, Mei's cum spilled on his face. "Good girl! I have a good princess!!" Mei smiled wide, and he gasped. "Mei!! You're smiling mate, you really are!!!!" Mei smiled wider and laughed for the fist time in years. She fell backwards onto the couch and fell asleep. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!!! Thank you for reading!! ❤️ I'm glad you enjoyed!!


End file.
